Magical Creatures
Spider Acromantula The Acromantula are a species of giant spider, native to the rainforest of Southeast Asia, particularly Borneo. Acromantulas are a wizard-bred species, designed to guard dwellings or treasure hoardes, and were first created before the Ban on Experimetnal Breeding in 1965. These gaitn spiders, with a taste for human flesh, were first spotted in 1794. Acromantulas have eight eyes, are highly intelligent and capable of human speech. They are typically covered in thick black hari, with a leg span that can reach up to fifteen feet. They possess a set of giant fangs which they use to eat live prey of mammals or their own dead kin. The pincers produce a clicking sound when the beast if agitated or excited. The eggs are Class A Non-trade-able Material. The female is usually larger than the male, and can lay up to one hundred soft, wide, beach ball-sized eggs at a time. They usually hatch in six to eight weeks. Despite the names bearing a phonetic similarity to Tarantulas, they are depicted as Wolf Spiders in the movies and are, in all depictions, araneomorphae. Acromantulas tend to reside in jungels and heavily forested areas, and their webs are large and dome-shaped. A colony of Acromantulas were established in the Forbidden Forest at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry by Aragog and his mate, Mosag. Aragog was released into the Forest by Cygnus Potter when he saved Aragog's life while at school. This is one of the very rare instances where an Acromantula will forbid the entire family from harming a person. Acromantula Venom is a highly valuable fluid that is secreted from the pincers of an Acromantula. Due to the nature of the Acromantula, the venom is virtually impossible to collect from a live speciment. The venom is therefore easier to collect after the death of the creature, but the venom dries out not long after death, so a wizard must be swift in collecting it. Because of the rarity of the venom, it may fetch up to a hundred Galleons a pint on the open market. However, if the venom is collected while the spider is alive, the venom will live as long as the spider. Cygnus Potter is the only known wizard who has been able to collect the venom while the Acromantula is alive. Species Information Winged Horse Abraxan An Abraxan is a breed of Winged Horse. It is a gigantic, extremely powerful Palomino. Madame Olympe Maxime, Headmistress of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, breeds them, and uses them to pull her carriage. They drink only single malt whiskey and require forceful handling. Their name is derived from Abraxas, one of the horses of Aurora, the Dawn, in Roman mythology. Cygnus Potter also has two Abraxans that he bred in Ottery St. Catchpole Species Information Aethonan An Aethonan is a breed of winged horse. They are chestnut in color and popular in Great Britain and Ireland, but they have been seen elsewhere. The name is derived from Aethon, one of the horses which pulled the chariot of Helios, the Sun god, in Greek mythology. Species Information